This request for supplemental support proposes to conduct an additional, (not scheduled in the renewal budget) home interview of all of the hyperactive, matched behavior, and control subjects in order to have information necessary to study home environmental and other factors which are associated with better or poorer prognosis at adolescence. A second portion of the supplemental request is designed to study intensively the rate of occurrence and nature of the subgroup of hyperactive children who are significantly behind their age peers in academic achievement. Although over 90% of hyperactive children with learning problems have been treated with stimulant medication only a third of them have received any special education assistance. It is generally agreed that stimulant medication modifies activity level and attentional problems of hyperactivity, but has never been shown to affect academic achievement. We believe that this lack of specific treatment of the learning problems of hyperactive children results from the single-minded tendency to treat hyperactive children as if they were a homogenous group of children. Our data, as well as the data of other investigators do not support such an assumption. The goals for the second aspect of the supplemental support are, therefore, to study the rate of occurrence and the cognitve and social factors related to the learning difficulties of the subgroup of children. The outcome of the investigation will be better understanding of the natures of children considered to be hyperactive, types of associated mental health problems of hyperactive children, and suggestions for more appropriate treatment interventions.